


SCP: Echolocation

by Nikkoleon



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, OC, Original Character - Freeform, nikkoleon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkoleon/pseuds/Nikkoleon
Summary: A short introduction to Bat, an agent of the GOC.





	SCP: Echolocation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work for my own OCs. For more information in order to better understand these characters, visit my Tumblr at: https://nikkoleon.tumblr.com/

     Getting away from the site had been what he needed for a good while now. Samuel’s day wasn’t anything special to the average person with the schedule being filled with a cup of espresso at the local cafe’, new reads at the bookstore that was located in chain with the cafe’ and dining out at his favorite 50’s-themed diner.

      He was currently on the last activity of his list and was enjoying the scenery of the retro-themed restaurant as he preoccupied himself with his new grab of ‘Egyptian Gods: Myths, Legends, and Monsters’ and a cheeseburger with the cheese flowing from under the bun as steam rose from the bite mark in left in it. Samuel’s eyes darted across the words as he lifted the straw of his soda to his lips, washing down the food he had chewed and placed it back down onto the table. It was the thump at the table in front of him that snapped the doctor’s attention back into reality. A man roughly his age had his hand clasped around his nose, his gaze averting from the onlooking of the other customers whose attention had also been drawn by the sudden banging on the table’s surface. The spot of red dripping onto the smooth surface stirred Samuel to rise from his seat, grabbing a few of his clean napkins and moving toward the stranger’s side.

      He tapped on the man’s shoulder, waiting to hand the napkins over until the man turned his embarrassed gaze, first to him and then to the napkins. He nodded with a faint smile on his lips, understanding and accepting the offering, placing the paper to his bleeding nose. “Ah…thank you. Didn’t mean to make a scene. Was just nodding off, I guess.” The man gave a chuckle, gingerly pressing the reddening napkins to his bloodied nose to prevent anymore spill onto the diner table. The blonde-haired middle-aged man had exhaustion written over his features, with darkened circles underneath his eyes making Samuel think of how he used to feel back when he first joined the Foundation. Samuel returned the nod, pulling a small dry-erase board from its spot on the table and began to write with the marker he had tucked in his pocket. Once finished he flipped the board around for the other to see. ‘It’s ok. It’s happened to me too.’.

      The other man gave a tired smirk as checked to see if his nose was still dripping fresh with his blood. “Can’t talk, or just don’t wanna?” Samuel chewed on his lower lip as he furrowed his brows a little, not terribly sure with how to reply. It had slipped his mind that he wasn’t around the company that knew of his condition, and he was on the slow end with white lies. Before he could figure out the words, the other man’s hand rose with him giving a curt shake of his head. “Naw, I’m sorry. Shouldn’t ask things like that.” The nervous expression the doctor wore faded into a smile as he began to mark more words onto the board, turning it back.

     ‘It’s fine, I get it often. I just had an accident when I was a kid.’. It was a simple, but reliable fib and the nod of the other man confirmed that he wouldn’t have to worry about the topic being pushed.

     The kind gesture that should have lasted for a couple of minutes turned to an hour of the two going back and forth with various topics, discussions on other local food stops, and a fond conversation on the books Samuel had recently bought. It was when the other checked his phone, he silently swore before turning his attention back. “Welp, I gotta get going. Thanks again for the napkin, and I’ll be sure to be more careful with dozing.” He laughed and paid for his meal, wishing the waitress a good evening along with the mute man. Samuel watched as the stranger made his exit before paying his own tab, his mind lost in thought.

 Shit. He didn’t even get his name. After paying and entering into the busy street, he eyed the crowds knowing that catching sight of the man was a lost hope. A defeated and silent sigh escaped him as he began his journey to his vehicle. A faint smile played across his lips as his mind shifted through the last hour’s conversation. He knew nothing about this man, but for some reason, was desperate wanted to see him again.

 The sleek bike sped down the freeway, moving with the traffic that crowded it on the late Saturday evening, the man’s eyes remained locked on the road, but his mind was elsewhere. The mute man. Damn, he was kind of attractive. Shame he didn’t catch his name, but he probably would have wanted his in return as well. The next few days, the exhausted-looking blonde kept the other man in his thoughts, despite missions out on the field and putting a bullet through another anomaly’s head. One of his companions gave him a firm pat on the shoulder. “Good job, Bat. Another tally for the GOC.” Bat shot him a smirk, lowering the weapon as the others moved in.

 “Heh, guess the Foundation won’t be snagging this one.”


End file.
